Forget the Chocolates
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: Annabeth never liked Valentine's Day. Everything was always too cliché and cheesy for her liking. AU Valentine's Day oneshot :D


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies! Actually it's a week early, but I can't sleep and I'm in a fluffy mood.**

**I really have a dislike of Valentine's Day though. Maybe it's the uselessness of the holiday or the fact that I'm forever alone.**

**Anyway, it's still a good excuse to write fluff! I sort of thought this one up based on my life, because I have a crush on one of my best friends too. Oops?**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA no.**

* * *

_~You look at her and you finally start  
To live for someone else~_

* * *

I had never been one for Valentine's Day. I always saw it as the useless holiday where guys give girls fluffy teddy bears and girls write gushy poetry about love.

Personally, I've never seen the point in it. To me, Valentine's Day is just another day, because 1. I've never had one boyfriend in my life, and 2. I'm not really into the whole 'impressing boys' thing, like a lot of girls out there.

Said day is tomorrow, unfortunately for me. Couples will be walking around acting all cutesy, and lovesick girls will be hoping for cards from their crushes while guys try and hit on every girl in sight. Not my idea of a fun holiday.

"I got the pizza!" Piper shouts from the kitchen, then proceeds to bring the entire greasy box of pizza to where Hazel and I are lounging on te couch. Piper and Hazel both are homeschooled, so I don't see them very often. So, we set up a Marvel movie marathon, and I had ordered pizza for us.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Piper squealed, and I rolled my eyes. Piper does have a right to be excited, since her boyfriend Jason Grace always does sweet things for her on February 14th.

"Not really. I don't like Valentine's Day," I mutter, seriously hoping Piper missed the last part. According to her widening eyes, she didn't.

"What? Why?"

I sigh and set down my pizza slice I had been chewing on. "I just don't see the point in it. Plus the guy I'm in love with happens to be my best friend, which never works out well," I reminded them, and Hazel nodded in sympathy.

Piper frowned. "Maybe something will happen tomorrow."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

~•*•~•*•~•*•~

Thus, leads us to the beginning of the school day, where I walk in the front doors of Goode High School in my normal dark jeans and faded t-shirt. I know if I actually take the time to look around, I'll see girls in all red and pink, like a sea of Valentine cards.

"Hey, Annabeth!" My best friend, Thalia, shouts from my locker. Waving hello, I enter the combination and gather a few textbooks into my arms.

Thalia is actually a year older than me, as a senior. She hates Valentine's Day as well, which is probably a good thing in hindsight because so does her boyfriend, Luke.

She's dressed in her usual dark jeans, Green Day shirt and a black leather jacket, sticking out like a sore thumb in a hallway of pink and red.

"What's up, Owl Girl?"

I roll my eyes at the stupid nickname and reply, "Oh, just trying to ignore the gushy stuff that makes me want to puke."

Thalia glances around, warily eyeing the red and pink cards and heart-shaped balloons that are scattered around the hallway. "I know what you mean," she remarks, wrinkling up her nose, showing her obvious disgust.

She then proceeded to explain how Valentine's Day is mocking those of us who are single and generally just have no use for the holiday. I wholeheartedly agreed... except for the fact that she chooses to make this point while she has a boyfriend, which I admittedly find a little strange.

I wave goodbye to Thalia and enter my chemistry class, walking over to my seat, which happens to be right next to Percy's. Percy Jackson... the other reason I hate Valentine's Day.

Percy is my other best friend... who I'm also in love with. See my problem?

He and I have been best friends for forever, and yeah, I fell in love with him. This is a problem, obviously, because best friend relationships don't always progress into romantic relationships.

My point: I'm not supposed to be in love with my best friend, but I am. Relationships like those either work out to the point of marriage, or completely destroy the friendship, and I prefer not to take that risk. Percy's friendship is too valuable to me.

"Hey Wise Girl," he greets with a warm smile that makes my stomach flutter as I slide into my seat. I grin back and retrieve a pencil from my bag.

The bell rang and class started. All the while I sat with my head down while the chemistry teacher gave a lecture (all of which I had already studied). I felt a jab in my arm and my head shot up to meet Percy's green gaze. I feel a slight shiver run through me as it always did whenever I looked into Percy's sea green eyes. Luckily, he never seems to notice.

He had poked me with a pencil, I later found out.

"You hate Valentine's Day too?" He asked. I nodded. "How could you tell?"

"Well normally girls are always perky on Valentine's," he pointed out, and I laughed quietly. "I hate Valentine's Day too."

Percy hating this holiday is predictable, seeing as he's a guy, so I am not at all surprised at his declaration. However, I am surprised and confused at his next statement.

He leans over and whispers in my ear, making me shiver again: "Meet me outside during lunch behind the school. Maybe we'll both like Valentine's Day a little more."

I raise my eyebrow at him after he pulls away. He just grins that adorable little grin of his.

~•*•~•*•~•*•~

~Percy~

Lunch rolls around and I'm leaning against the brick wall of the school, waiting to see if Annabeth will show up.

I honestly do not know how I managed to act so confident around her in chemistry class, because I was so sure she could hear my heart practically beating out of my chest. My stomach flutters just thinking about it, which is a very unmanly feeling.

Annabeth has been my best friend for years, and I can't exactly pinpoint when I fell in love with her. Her smartass attitude had been annoying at first, but had become endearing to me. It had started with tutoring sessions on Wednesday nights (I'm not the best student) and had eventually progressed to movie marathons on Friday nights and Waffle House the next morning.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I hear from beside me and I jump, startled. Annabeth is standing there with a smirk on her face. I have to resist the urge to kiss it right off.

I lean back against the wall. "Not cool Wise Girl. Not cool," I grin playfully, and she flashes me a white smile.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?"

I nervously scratch the back of my neck while trying to think of a good way to answer her. "I have something to confess, actually."

Annabeth raises a blonde eyebrow. "Oh really? What?"

"Uhm... see, ikindofaminlovewithyou," I say in a rush, taking a deep breath once I get all the words out.

"What?"

I'm looking down at my shoes now, so I can't see her expression.

"I'm in love with you... I kind of have been for years."

"R-Really?" She stutters, the disbelief evident in her voice. I glance back up at this and see her staring at me, eyes wide as an owl (no pun intended).

I slowly step closer. "Yeah."

Suddenly her face breaks out into a grin and she breathes, "I love you too, you idiot. I just didn't think..." she trails off softly, frowning.

I tilt my head to the side. "Didn't think... that I loved you?" I ask quietly, and she nods, almost shyly.

"Well, I mean, you're captain of the swim team and I'm..."

I step closer yet again and tilt her chin up to meet my eyes. "You're amazing, Wise Girl. Never ever think otherwise."

A wide, genuine smile stretches across her lips. I never thought she would be self conscious, especially when she's so perfect in my eyes. As cheesy as it sounds, I want to be there to quench any doubts she ever has.

That's when my self control disappears and I press my lips to hers, circling my arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. She immediately responds by curling her arms around my neck and placing her feet on top of mine. Even then she still has to raise up on her toes to reach my height. The thought makes me smile like an idiot. She tugs at my hair and I pull her flush against me, causing Annabeth to let out a sigh of content.

Eventually we have to break apart for breath, but we stay wrapped around each other. "So," I say, "would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and kisses me again. "Obviously. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I still hate Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Well it was short and Annabeth and Percy were definitely OOC. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Briana Valdez**


End file.
